


Cookies & Kool-Aid

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Also I didn't use any archive tags because nobody really dies they just fantasize about it, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Choking, Dying Kink, I'm really REALLY proud of this things title, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Strangulation, death kink, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13





	Cookies & Kool-Aid

It always came back to this. 

 

It never mattered where they were, but it always ended the same. 

 

It always ended with the two of them wrapped up in silky sheets and hands wrapped around the others throat as they fucked, Joseph’s legs hitched up over Daniel’s shoulders, the only sounds in the room being the gasping of breath both from sex and the struggle to breathe. 

 

Joseph was stronger, always able to choke Daniel with one hand while David himself had to strangle Joseph with both of his. 

 

Despite Joseph being the stronger of the two, using brute force to squeeze the air from Daniel’s lungs, Daniel knew exactly where to press to make breath stop, the exact pinpoints in the neck to cut off someones air supply. Brains vs brawn.

 

Of course, if Daniel had his way he would make the other blonde weak, watch blood trickle from the corner of his mouth as the light faded from his eyes as he experienced the kind of orgasm one could only get when dying.

 

But Joseph wasn’t immune to poison the way he was, and he didn’t have his jagged knife with him, so Daniel had to settle for this. 

 

Not that he was complaining. Joseph always seemed to come unhinged during their nights together, his crystal blue eyes lighting up with the insanity he was forced to hide during the day. His eyes went from neighborly to serial killer, and they made Daniel feel unsafe whenever Joseph looked directly at him. 

 

It was the hottest thing in the world, that unhinged look, and knowing the fact that the man beneath him could snap at any moment, take it too far and choke him to death, drove Daniel mad. 

 

It was almost funny really. Joseph was stronger and bigger and had the amazing ability to make someone like Daniel feel unsafe, and yet he was always the one on the bottom getting fucked six ways from Sunday. 

 

Daniel thrust into Joseph harder, and he must of liked it because his one-handed grip on Daniel’s neck grew so tight Daniel saw stars.  

 

It was close, but not enough. Daniel was rock hard inside Joseph but couldn’t come until he saw the light, until he was right there in the moments between dying and being forced back to life. 

 

Well, hey. If Daniel couldn’t get what he wanted for himself, he could just do it to his partner. 

 

Daniel pushed his thumbs harder against Joseph’s neck, reveling in how rattling sounds sputtered from his mouth and how his eyes, those unsafe eyes, bore into him intensely. 

 

Oh it was beautiful, and Daniel began fucking Joseph harder, the bedframe slamming against the wall with each thrust, going harder and harder, choking Joseph more and more and more and----

 

Joseph came, practically cracking Daniel’s throat in half as he did, and that was it, that was  _ it _ . 

 

Daniel could see the light at the end of the tunnel, could feel himself reach orgasm and ascending as his air was cut off completely. This was it, this was the part of sex he loved the most. He was going to stay here, probably dead, and coming endlessly----

 

And then he slammed back down to earth, ripped back to reality, worse than a druggie’s crash. 

 

Oh well. Every good thing had to come to an end. 

 

At least there was always a next time. 


End file.
